fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zerina Stonehood
Zerina is an “Ancient Spirit Mage” from the island of Antiquia. She is currently an active member of Fairy Tail and used to be in with Visen Ward who is also an “Ancient Spirit mage”. She is the team leader in their team “End-cients”. She was once a citizen of the mysterious Antiquia people, but she left the island after her parents died. Three years ago, the town of Origus which is the only town in Antiquia was invaded by an unknown dark guild because they found out that master magicians in Origus discovered a new type of magic, the “Ancient Spirit magic” which is also a holder type magic. Only a citizen of Origus can master this type of magic and only a few of them can uphold it, and Zerina is one of them. When the invading dark guild fails to know how to use the “Ancient Spirit magic”, they destroyed the town and slayed almost all of the citizen of Origus. But then many “Ancient Spirit Mage managed to fight and escaped but it’s too late when they knew that all of their loved ones and friends died. Appearance Zerina is a semi-tall young girl with a long orange colored hair. Her eyes are blue. She is always seen holding a book called the Spithria. She always wear one piece dresses and partners it with high heeled shoes.She is 5'3" in height and is 210 lbs. She always wear bracelets especially those antique looking ones. She once dyed her hair black but it looks so strange so she returned it to normal but then she had a hard tme returning her orange colored hair.Her body proportions are, 40 in the breast, 25 in the waist and 40 in the hips. She is very proud that her body parts are not modified and are 101% natural. Personality Zerina is a silent type of girl. She is also an introvert person and most of the time she only talks to Visen. She always read books about spirits and also loves hunting spirits at night. She met Visen at the shore of Antiquia just after the destruction of their town. And there they told each other that they would revenge for their family and for their town. After three years of being with Visen, she seems to have feelings for him and even call him My-Vi which she call it only a joke. History Zerina was born on a peaceful town named Origus which is located at the island of Antiquia. She is an only child that's why her parents cared for her so much. When she was born, a master magician in their town went to see her. It's because the magician had a dream of a girl having such magical power. And there they gave Zerina an advance invitation to their Magical Academy. The town of Origus that time had a hard time searching children with such magical powers to teach. At the age of 6, she was enrolled in that academy and she did very well. The academy gave her a special Spithrium as a gift after her graduation. Ant it was the time where Ancient Spirit Magic just discovered. Synopsis Mt. Crisis Arc Zerina's remarkable mission was when she went to Mt. Crisis. She only used one Ancient Spirit that time in fighting the Possesed Rhinogon. After the battle with the Rhinogon, she discovered that her Ancient Fairy Sword can cast Fairy Magics, and that is what she used in fighting the unowned spirits, The Vanguard, The Twin bow and the Web of Arach. Vile Vampire Arc : Visen always acompany Zerina on any job she takes. One job is to exterminate a vampire on the town Krakeon. He does not checks his Spithrium since he left his town. All because he only wants to use "The Ancient Hammer". He was shocked when Zerina tries to clean his Spithrium because it was so very dusty and she was so mad when she found out Visen had 3 more spirits in his Spithrium which he does not use. Visen was shocked too and on the other hand puzzled. Because those spirits were his foster parents spirits. Zerina told Visen that if he just used the "Element of the fire", they would have easily defeated the Vampire instead of her almost using all her Spirit and Magical energy. Polaria Arc While Fairy Tail was having the annual S-class Qualification exam in Tenrou Island. Team End-cients went on a mission. They went to the mysterious island Rebursa which is located south of Fiore. Their mission was to destroy the lost spirit raging there and there they found out that it was the legendary Polaria. But they did not do anything when Polaria disappeared without any reason. That remains a mystery to them both. After the mission, they was shocked when the people of Rebursa gave them the alotted reward even if they did not really defeated Polaria. They did tell the people but they said that no more raging happens in their island since then. Magic and Abilities Zerina uses “Ancient Spirit Magic” Ancient Spirit Magic is a holder type magic which involves using spirits from the ancient times which are stored in a book called Spithria. Ancient Spirit mages obtains new spirits when they defeats or charms unowned spirits. And if the user dies, the spirits they own will vanish and will be returned to their original home. There are over a hundred of spirits in the whole world. People of Antiquia believes that all ancient spirits are from the Cave of Origus which is located at the southern most part of Origus. Ancent Spirits possess different types of ability, and they are also classified into categories: Item type, Elemental type, and the very rare Monster type. Item type spirits are those who are used as tools, items, and weapons. Elemental type spirits are those who possess elemental powers like fire, water, wind, earth, plant, light, dark, electricity, ice and steel. Monster type are those spirits who are used to be monsters in form, used for offensive purposes (but some are also use as support) and are very tough and rare to find. When the ancient spirit summons a spirt, they do not need to use much magic power but when the spirits uses their abilities, the user’s magic power is consumed. Zerina owns 7 Ancient Spirits. 5 Item type, 1 Elemental type and 1 monster type. The Ancient Fairy Sword This is the first ancient spirit of Zerina which she founded in the forest near their town. She did not even fought this spirit, instead this spirit volunteers to be owned by Zerina and then calls her Faye. The Ancient Fairy Sword can turn into different types of sword depending on the users thought and will. Zerina does not think of her spirits as tools, instead she calls them her family. She was very inspired with how Lucy treats her Stellar Spirits very nice. The Ancient Vanguard This spirit transforms into any form of shield. And it can also automatically summons itself when Zerina is in the midst of danger. Zerina owned The Ancient Vanguard, The Twin’s Bow, and The Web of Arach after defeating them in Mt. Crisis. The Twin’s bow This spirit is particularly a bow. It also possess an ability of shooting two arrows at one shot because it is a twin spirit. Zerina calls them Shoot and Spurt. The Web of Arach This spirit is possess net and web creating ability. Zerina calls him Arach. The Ancient Compass This spirit was is obviously a compass that tells the direction. : The Element of the Woods This spirit was owned by Zerina when they went on a mission at Mt. Woodpint. This is an element type spirit which possesses the Element Flora. It can sprout plants anywhere and even sprouts fruit bearing trees as source of food which is very useful when Zerina is on her mission travel. : The Ancient Healer This spirit is a monster type and is a support spirit. It can heal injuries, illness and sickness in minutes. Trivia *She loves traditional music and she wish she captures the rarest musician spirit which is the "Melodium Rhythmico" which is believed to be travelling in silent places. *Her greatest obsession are ice creams, especially Cookies and Cream flavored ice cream. *She thinks she is inloved with Visen Ward. But she don't know if it's true. Category:Mage Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Female Category:Mages Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Holder-Mage Category:Sword user Category:Characters Category:Original Characters